Under many circumstances, switches that are used to control various devices can be very difficult to operate. For example, people with hand tremors and the like might strike a push-button switch a number of times in a second while intending to simply close or open the switch once. Further, people with handicaps, such as paralysis requiring a switch to be operated by the head, might have difficulty making positive contact every time. Also, toys and other devices for children or sensors used to monitor the disposition of children, patients, etc. might include switches other than push-button switches (e.g. pressure sensors, contact switches, etc.). All such switches are referred to herein generically as push-button switches. Other difficulties, such as switch bounce, can occur because of unintentional multiple operations of the switch. Latching, on the other hand, enables a latched period of time for a given input stimulus. When all of these features are combined, the result is a universal switch interface that can accommodate for many difficulties in the industry.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved smart switch.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved smart switch that may be used to control apparatus for handicapped and/or elderly people, patients in care giving facilities, children, children's toys, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved smart switch that forms a universal switch interface that can accommodate for many difficulties in the industry.